Fantasías
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Por que era como volver al pasado, volver a ver como su joven amo le mandaba y el le obedecía. Yaoi SebaCiel


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**_. _Fantasías_ ._**

_Libros, papeles y ropas regados por la oficina de la mansión Phantomhive. Sonidos de jadeos y gemidos entrecortados se escuchaban por esa habitación. Habían dos personas dentro de aquella habitación, un niño y un adulto, ambos desnudos. El niño, de pelo negro azulado y de ojos azul zafiro, estaba completamente sudoroso, echado para atrás mientras emitía esos sonidos antes mencionados. Él, Ciel, estaba de piernas abiertas y dobladas hasta sus orejas, con la cabeza de el otro metida en su parte íntima. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al escritorio de madera, mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeaba con mas intensidad, al sentir la cálida lengua de su mayordomo, complacer a su pequeño miembro. Su mayordomo, Sebastián, subía y bajaba por la extensión del niño lamiéndola con gusto, con placer, con gula. Su amo era delicioso, cada parte de él transmitía esa dulce alma que no había podido devorar, por eso le encantaba saborear el cuerpo completo de su amo, por que así tenía una reserva infinita de su alma. Su lengua subió por toda la extensión de Ciel para posarse en la cabeza de su miembro y adentrar su lengua por el pequeño orificio de la misma. Los gemidos de Ciel no se hicieron esperar. El ojiazul puso sus manos en la cabeza de su mayordomo para intensificar aquel placentero contacto. Un sonoro ''Sebastián'' salió de los labios del joven conde, corriéndose y manchando la cara de su mayordomo. Su mayordomo sonrió y con los dedos se limpió los rastros del placer de su niño, llevándoselos a la boca y chupándolos, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del pequeño conde. Las mejillas de este se tornaron de un rojo escarlata, y haló a sí la cabeza de su mayordomo para besarlo con profundidad. Como le encantaba hacer travesuras con su mayordomo allí en la vieja mansión Phantomhive. Luego de que pasaran unos cuantos años, y que ya los antiguos sirvientes se hubieran ido de la mansión afligidos, ellos iban allí, para satisfacer sus mas bajas fantasías, las cuales no habían cumplido, por que antes solo eran amo y mayordomo, pero no ahora, no ya. Ahora eran amantes candentes en busca del placer del otro y el propio, y ¿por que no? Amor. _

_- ¿Puedo hacerlo mío, boochan? - preguntó Sebastián con la vista nublada por la excitación y pasando un juguetón dedo por la rosada entrada del menor, haciendo que este jadeara y moviera las caderas contra él dedo, desesperado._

_- Si no lo haces ahora, te mato - gruño el pequeño conde aún con las piernas abiertas, dándole así todo el permiso al mayor para entrar...de un solo golpe. Eso se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien. Ya no necesitaba que el demonio mayor lo preparara, puesto que el disfrutaba de los primeros minutos de dolor, para luego sentir el inmenso placer que le otorgaba su mayordomo con las estocadas desenfrenadas y arremetidas furiosas contra el punto mas placentero en su interior. Mas besos, mas caricias, ruegos y demás inundaron esa tarde aquella vieja mansión, llena de mala hierva en sus jardines, por falta de mantenimiento, y llena de polvo. Pero eso no impedía los encuentros, ya que Sebastián limpiaba siempre donde iban a hacerlo, dejándolo libre de polvo por completo. Para ellos, esto eran juegos, fantasías, crudas y sexuales fantasías. De todas las fantasías que habían tenido, que eran muchas, esta era la que mas le gustaba a ambos. Por que era como volver al pasado, volver a ver como su joven amo le mandaba y el le obedecía. Pero lo más que les encantaba era hacerlo sobre todas aquellas cartas de la reina. Por que así, se sentían mas rebeldes, de algún modo, y contentos por otro lado, ya que algo así de simple, como ser el perro guardián de la reina, los había unido. Para siempre...  
_

* * *

**Note: Se que es algo seco y soso. Lo siento, pero fue lo que me salió con toda la rabia que llevo en sima. Pero tenía ganas de publicar. De verdad, que hoy tengo ganas incontrolables de insultar a... una chicha muy estúpida que se atrevió a hacer de hipócrita con mi hermana hasta hacerla llorar. Es raro que no aya escrito algo sangriento en su honor... ¡Ash! ¡De verdad que detesto que maltraten a mi hermana!... ¡Uff! Bueno, ustedes, lindas personitas de , no tienen nada que ver con eso... ¡Yo los amo a todos ustedes! :3 Por eso quise darles esto, como modo de regalo y, lamento la tardanza de mis otros fics... Uff. Pero es que este problema me tiene colérica y no me sale nada de la cabeza... Pero bueno... ¡Me largo a bañar! ¡Los amo! ¿Me dejarían un review?**


End file.
